Bye Child
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Short sweet fluff of the SB RL variety


Title: Bye-Child

Author: Marauder-girl

Archive: Azkabans lair (If Nezad will let me) and anywhere else I can think of….

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sirius reads Remus some poetry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Sirius….. They belong to J.K. Nor do I own the poem 'Bye-child' that belongs to Seamus Heaney –Looks sad-. I hate that I own nothing!

Dedication: To Neil Thomas…… for introducing me to the wonderful of world of Mr. Heaney.

Warnings: Short sweet fluff!

Notes: Er…. None really, just that the poem is based on a true event and that this a masterpiece to be red throughout the ages………. Joking! It's really a pile of crud done in order to pass some time. Enjoy!!!!!

Feedback: -Gets down on bended knee- PLEASE!!!!! Kasumi20012002yahoo.com if you wouldn't mind –Puppy dog eyes-.

"Sirius are you in here?" came a quiet voice from beyond the thick oak door.

Sirius sighed, recognizing the voice instantly. He rolled over and padded toward the door intent on unlocking it, but the person on the other side beat him to it.

"Alohamora." Came the whispered incantation and the door swung open, bringing into view the slender form of Remus Lupin.

"Hey Rem." said Sirius unenthusiastically.

Remus shifted uncomfortably and tried a weak smile, but it quickly faded.

"So what are you doing stuck up here? You're missing a great party down there."

Sirius shrugged "Don't really feel like partying, just fancy a bit of time to myself."

Remus nodded, he knew what that felt like. To want to have time to oneself, but this was strange. Sirius was always the life of the party, it wasn't like him to be pensive, but then again things had been strange since the summer, when he had finally left that hell hole known as 12 Grimmauld place. Remus gave a slight shudder as he thought of the Blacks, and he was probably right in believing that Sirius was the only decent one out of the lot. The tawny youth looked up, sympathy and worry in his gaze.

Sirius noted the worry in his friends' eyes and ran a hand through his lengthening hair.

"Listen Moony I'm fine, really. I just don't feel like it that's all. You should go back down and enjoy yourself. You need to have more fun."

Remus smiled in return, and shook his head stubbornly.

"I'd rather be up here with you. You don't need to be on your own."

Sirius shook his head again somewhat ruefully. "You worry way too much about people Moony; you should start being more selfish." He joked ruffling Remus' hair playfully. The other young man scowled and pulled away, battling with his now mussed hair.

"For that I ought to just walk out right now" he shot back with mock venom in his voice.

Sirius smirked and once again ruffled the hair on Remus' head.

"So what were you doing that was so thrilling, that you just had to miss out on the party?" queried the young werewolf, eyeing his friend cautiously. Remus could tell there was something up with his friend, and he was determined to find out what. Remus gave a sigh in frustration. He was being overprotective again, it was weird though, he was never like this toward James or Peter. Only toward Sirius and Sirius alone did he have this sort of kinship. Sirius was the closest thing he had to a brother, their bond of friendship went way deeper than anything he had ever felt before, and he already knew without a doubt that should Sirius ever ask for something, he would be unable to deny the request.

Sirius' face went slightly red and he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Nothing much" he replied with a flippant tone "I was just reading, that's all."

Remus just gawped for a whole moment and then burst into laughter, but upon seeing the slightly hurt look upon Sirius' face he immediately quietened.

"Sorry Padfoot." He apologized sincerely. "It's just, well that seems more like something I'd do to get out of the way."

"It's alright Moony… I mean I know I'm not the most literary person in the room"

"Ain't that the truth!" replied Remus teasingly, but then his tone grew serious "So Padfoot, just what were you reading?"

The blush which had previously faded from view returned in full force and Sirius mutter something under his breath.

"Padfoot?" questioned Remus again, trying to catch his friends eye "What's wrong? I only asked what you'd been reading.

"It's nothing Moony, really. Come on let's go down and enjoy the party." Sirius said briskly, grabbing the slighter boys arm and attempting to push him toward the door. However Remus was not going without a fight, and dug his heels in pushing against the weight of Sirius behind him.

"Come on Remus lets go" The dark haired young man grunted, pushing harder.

"No" retaliated his friend, pushing back even harder "Not until you show me."

Sirius let out a groan of frustration at his friends stubborn antics; he had missed little tussles like this of late. Partially due to the fact that he was almost a grown man, but mainly because he had been too caught up in his self pity and loathing to have the effort to initiate one. His eyes quickly flicked over to where he had stashed the book and tried to look back quickly, hoping his friend hadn't caught his brief movement. Unfortunately for him, Remus had, and immediately stopped pushing back causing Sirius to fall forward.

"Ha!" cried Remus in triumph "So that's were you hid it!!"

He raced over to Sirius's bed and delved under the pillow, producing a small slightly battered book. Sirius jumped up quickly and dove toward Remus in an attempt to retrieve the item.

"Give it back Moony!" Sirius growled as he launched himself at Remus, smiling widely.

The other boy just stuck out his tongue and evaded Sirius' clumsy attack. The dark haired boy went flying past Remus and landed face down on his bed.

"Mmfffmmffffff"

"What was that Padfoot?" teased Remus, trying to stifle a wave of sniggers.

"I said, fine have it your way! It's only stupid book."

Remus mood switched as he looked down at the book in his hand. 'Wintering out' was the title on the cover and Remus peered curiously at it. He flicked it open and red the opening page.

"Padfoot this is a poetry book? I didn't know you liked this stuff."

Sirius shrugged, his hair flopping over his face obscuring it from view. "I don't really, well I just found that book when I was moving into the flat, so I started reading it. It's really very thought provoking."

Remus smiled "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

Sirius just shook his head and sighed as if he was imparting some huge secret. "I thought you would laugh at me." He answered honestly.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I laugh?" Remus retaliated, slightly stung. There were times when little things like this would have rolled off Sirius's back, but now… well things were different now.

"So where did you get it?" he asked Sirius, moving off the uncomfortable teasing subject.

"It had been left in the flat, so I just picked it up and red it….. Not really like me huh?" replied the dark haired man, and Remus nodded.

"It's really weird though" he continued "because I understand exactly what he's saying in his poems, even though he's a muggle, they have their own problems but the way he talks about them it's as if he understands everyone's problems………….. Ah I'm rambling on again, sorry Remus."

Remus who had been dumbfounded by Sirius' little speech just looked at his friend with something of awe in his gaze. He smiled reassuringly.

"Your not rambling Padfoot, I understand what you're saying."

Sirius gave a little huff of relief and there was relative silence between them. The only noise being their shallow breathing and the background noise from downstairs' party.

"So have you got a favourite?"

"Huh?" Sirius grunted in reply seemingly caught by surprise.

"I asked if you had a favourite?" Remus repeated.

Sirius gave a slight nod a removed the book from Remus' hands, flicking through the slightly worn pages he eventually landed on a poem near the centre of the book.

"This is my favourite, it kinda reminds me of you Moony."

"Really?" answered Remus, shocked that Sirius' favourite would remind Sirius of himself.

"Really…." Replied Sirius.

He then cleared his throat slightly and began to read:

_'He was discovered in the henhouse_

_Where she had confined him. He was_

_Incapable of saying anything._

When the lamp glowed,

A yolk of light

In their back window,

The child in the outhouse

Put his eye to a chink –

Little henhouse boy,

Sharp-faced as new moons

Remembered, you photo still

Glimpsed like a rodent

On the floor of my mind,

Little moon man,

Kennelled and faithful

At the foot of the yard,

Your poor frail shape, luminous,

Weightless, is stirring the dust,

The cobwebs, old droppings

Under the roosts

And dry smells from scraps

She put through your trapdoor

Morning and evening.

After those footsteps, silence;

Vigils, solitudes, fasts,

Unchristened tears,

A puzzled love of the light.

But now you speak at last

With a remote mime

Of something beyond patience,

Your gaping wordless proof

Of lunar distances

Travelled beyond love.

"Wow, that's beautiful" gasped Remus, eyes shining.

Sirius smiled slightly and muttered something under his breath. Remus didn't hear it properly but it sounded as if he'd said 'not as beautiful as someone I know'

"What was that Sirius?"

"Er.. Nothing Rem just thinking about this. It just really does remind me of you. At times you seem so distant like the boy in this, but sometimes you find a voice and speak volumes."

Remus blushed slightly, his interpersonal skills were not the best in the world and he knew it. In order to cover the awkward silence he snatched the book and red over the poem again.

"You know Siri… this also reminds me of you." He almost laughed at the incredulous look on Sirius' face.

"Here let me explain" Remus continued, threading a hand through his mussed hair. "You have been trapped and mistreated by your family, but now you're free of them you're in the light."

The dark haired boy nodded in agreement. "I suppose we're both bye-Childs then."

This time Remus nodded "I suppose we are. Two of a kind eh!"

There was a comfortable silence as the both of them lay back on Sirius's bed gazing up at the curtains. After a few moments Sirius spoke up.

"You know what… I think I'm ready for that party now!"

Remus grinned "About time!!" and he jumped up and headed toward a door, however a hand on his arm stopped him from progressing.

"Er… Remus?"

Remus turned back puzzled and saw a look of slight apprehension on his friends face. "Yes Sirius."

"You wouldn't mind not telling James about this would you?"

Remus smiled gently "Of course not Padfoot, this is between me and you only unless of course you tell them."

Sirius shook his head "Doubt it! They don't understand stuff like this. That's why I like hanging around with you.  You know how hard life can be, but you can still find things to appreciate. I know I come from a rich family and all that, but I've never gotten anything I really needed off them. James and Peter don't understand, they've had a happy upbringing."

The tawny young man felt his heart melt slightly; he had never seen Sirius so open and honest and it was quite thrilling that it was with him the raven haired youth let down his shields.

"I understand Siri." Said Remus quietly.

"I know you do" replied Sirius, and before Remus was aware of what happened next Sirius had swept him into a bone cracking hug.  "Thanks Moony" was muffled into the other boy's ear and Remus smiled upon hearing it, grasping the other boy tighter. They pulled apart and with a big canine grin on his face Sirius dragged Remus downstairs to the party.

From that day forward Remus felt differently toward his friend and vowed to himself that he would never allow him to become entrapped in a dark place again. Sirius made a similar vow although neither were aware of what the other thought. As their mutual bond became stronger so did their feelings of love and eventually they came out into the light.

The End


End file.
